


Mirror

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren - Freeform, Love, Sad, Titans, Trigger Warning!, Yaoi, gun - Freeform, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A person who cannot give up anything, can change nothing"<br/>- Armin Arlert</p><p>Trigger warning!</p><p>Based on a prompt I saw on pinterest and decided to try writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Levi couldn't believe it at first. When Eren got the award. He found himself smiling. Eren did it. He killed every last one. Every Titan with in the walls was dead because of Eren Yeager. Eren always said he would do it, but Levi had doubted him. Eren looked so happy as he held it up, his eyes said "Look at me" It made Levi smile. He loved Eren, everything about him, his curious yet cocky personality, his gorgeous blue eyes, his determination, everything about him. Levi loved him, and it made him so happy to see Eren so happy. Until after the ceremony. After, Levi's world fell apart. 

*****  
Eren slid to the ground behind the door, leaning his head against the wood, his heart hammered in pain as he heard Mikasa's voice on the other side. 

"Come on Eren, let me in. Whatever the problem is, i'll help you. It'll be okay," Mikasa promised. Eren shook his head, closing his eyes tight willing the tears hiding behind not to fall. Mikasa was right, it would be okay. Eren stood and looked at the far wall. The room was empty, aside from one lone mirror on the wall. The Eren inside looked back at him, mocking him. He made his way toward him. The other Eren walked forward too, a secret meeting. A silent promise, and a goodbye gift. When Eren looked into the mirror he didn't see a 15 year old boy staring back at him, didn't see the big curious blue eyes, and winged badge. He saw long brown hair, glowing eyes, pointed ears and teeth. So many sharp teeth. Eren placed a hand on the cool glass, a clawed hand met his against the window. Eren shut his eyes tight as he heard pounding on the door, followed by a frantic voice. 

"Eren!" His captain called. Captain Levi. The person who'd taken him into his squad and trained him. Eren saw the long black hair, the stern expression, the beautiful blue eyes and the smile, he heard the yelling and the scolding, the laughter and the nicknames. The hoof-beats of hours on horseback, a mission to save humanity from the beasts that lurked outside the massive walls. He would never hear that again. There was no longer any need for that, no more long training sessions, dinners in the mess halls, or late nights talking with his friends. No more Captain Levi. Just Levi. "Eren! Let me in! Come on Eren! We need to talk!" His captain calling, his voice seemed to break. Eren opened his eyes and stared at the beast who's eyes were focused on him. He watched at a tear rolled down the creature's face, and landed at it's feet. "Eren!" The voice came again. "I love you!" Levi screamed, a soft thud as Levi fell to his knees in front of the door, muffled noises as Levi cried. 

Eren's hands flew to his belt, and wrapped around the item holstered there. The cool metal brushed his skin, a shiver up his spine. His fingers wrapped around the handle, pulling it up and stopping halfway there. The beast stared back at him, scared because it knew what was coming, angry because this was it's fault, sad because there would be no more mess hall dinners, relieved because at last it was all over. His finger's tightened against the cold metal, his arm refusing to move. More pounding on the door, this time his best friend and Commander. He ignored it, and raised his arms. The metal hard and cold against his head, the monster staring back at him was scared but prepared. It was ready, Eren was ready. His finger tight, his hand shaking slightly. 

"Every last one....." He said quietly, before pulling the trigger.


End file.
